


An Age of New Heroes

by CanadianBlonde



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Eventual Romance, F/M, Flirting, Foreign Languages, My First Fanfic, PLOT TWIST later, Sorta OCs but not really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2018-12-13 21:52:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11769123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanadianBlonde/pseuds/CanadianBlonde
Summary: Alejandra was young. So was Brian. Five years ago, if you mentioned Overwatch, they would've just shrugged. They had only heard of Overwatch in stories, until it came knocking on their front doors. Now, Talon is rising up, and they're harder to beat than usual. Enter Knockout and Adelita. Both are Sixteen, young. Alejandra's been through hell. And so has Brian. And they plan on finishing this fight, once and for all.But is getting rid of the top agents in Talon the right plan?





	1. The World Could Always Use More Heros

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction that I've posted so please don't be mad at me if it isn't perfect.

Oasis University

It was Midday, and sweltering hot in the Oasis University. Why Talon had sent its best operatives to infiltrate the place, Tracer had no clue. They wanted information. But she prayed that they weren't going to get it. But she already knew it was going to be hard. Especially when all of the most wanted agents in the world were there.  
Tracer leapt behind a desk when she heard her chronal accelerator beep. She summoned her Pulse Pistols and tried to be quiet. WidowMaker strode right past her hiding place, her gun at the ready. Winston moaned in pain as he tried to get up. Reaper laughed cruelly and held him down. Sombra walked over to the computer and started to hack into the system. "Come on, big guy. Get up." Hissed Tracer as she waited for her accelerator to beep again. Suddenly, there was a clicking noise next to her head. She looked up. WidowMaker had her gun right there, ready to fire and her lips twisted into an evil smile. "Oh, bugger." Tracer swore.  
"Hey." 

WidowMaker turned her head. A steel gauntlet punched her full in the face, sending her flying. Another gloved hand stretched out to Tracer. "Stay behind me." Said the young man. Whoever he was leapt up ten feet and dove at Reaper. Reaper shot at him, but the kid deflected the bullets off of his gauntlet and back at Reaper. The assassin dove out of the way, but the other guy landed on top of him. Raising his fist and swinging it down, Reaper's face was promptly broken. 

Sombra turned and held up her own gun. But the boy yelled: "Hit the dirt!" Then he smashed his two fists together, as Tracer dropped. A wave of power blasted outwards, sending Sombra into the computer screen. Her download stopped. The boy ran over and pulled off his gauntlets. Quickly, he punched a few numbers into the machine. The hacking symbol disappeared and the data was saved. "Cheers, love." Said Tracer. She stood. "Without you, I think that Winston and I would have been killed." "No problem." Said the kid. He slid his gauntlets back on. "Just doing what I can." Tracer looked him over. He sounded American, but he looked serious. He wore a hooded cloak like Reapers, but it was a pretty shade of blue. Around the front, she saw a short sleeved black shirt and jeans with combat boots. His hood hid the top half of  
his face well, shadowing his eyes and top of his nose, leaving only his mouth visible. "Where did you get those gauntlets, kid?" Asked Winston. "I made them." Said the boy. "Inspired by Doomfist's." He looked over at the Talon agents. "Two of those guys gave me trouble a while back. Just wanted to give WidowMaker another punch." He stepped over to Winston. "You good?" "Yes." Said Winston. He rubbed the back of his head. "I have to go." Said the kid. He walked over to a large window and popped it open. Turning around, he gave Tracer a salute. "You were right, Tracer. The world could always use more heroes." He leapt off the edge of the window plummeting towards the ground fifty floors below. Winston charged over, but a grappling hook shot up in front of him and latched onto a roof near the University. The boy flew up past the scientists face. Winston watched as the kid zipped away.

Tracer smiled. "I think I really spoke to that kid when I talked to him all those years ago, Winston. Mini Doomfist. What an incredible idea."

Dorado

The Los Murtoes gang laughed at the sight of their bounty. Fifty new guns to trade. What a haul. "When'll the dealer be here?" Asked one man. "Twenty minutes." Said another. "Nice. How much is he-" They heard a rustling behind them. When they turned, however, no one was there. "Must've been a cat." Said another guy. "Come on. Let's get these into the truck." The others nodded and walked after him.

But it hadn't been a cat. A teenage girl glanced over her shoulder, behind the crate where she was hiding. She exhaled as they left. That was too close to being found. Much to close. She pulled her drone out of her pocket and sent it up. "Okay, come on, amigo. Don't let me down now." She whispered. She closed her right eye, and her left one glowed black. Using the digital contact lenses she was wearing, she sent the drone up. It hovered for a second, then zoomed in on a truck waiting ten meters away. The girl stood, blinking both her eyes rapidly. " Bueno." She took a deep breath. " Puedes hacerlo. Venga." She ran into another alleyway, disappearing into the shadows. 

"Are these all the weapons I ordered?" Asked the old, tobacco smoking man. "Yup." Said the Los Murtoes leader. He held out his hand. "Cash first." The dealer snapped his fingers. A young woman shuffled forward. She quietly handed over a stack of money, then sunk back behind the old man. "Alright."

Said the Los Murtoes leader. He flipped through the bills. "Wait. These are counterfeit! You tricked me you bastard!" The man laughed. "Sorry kid. Gotta keep up with the times." He walked over to the truck door. "Bye b-"  
BANG!

A gunshot went off. The man collapsed, his shoulder oozing. A figure dropped down from a rooftop, holding a pistol and a rifle slung across her back. "Hey, thanks kid!" Said the Los Murtoes leader. "I appreciate the-" "Shut up." BANG! The pistol fired. The leader roared as a bullet sunk into his shoulder. He collapsed. "That won't kill you." Said the girl. "But trust me, it'll hurt for a while." She walked over. Kicking him, she turned to the lady in the shadows. "You'll want to leave." She said. "It's about to light up in here. And I don't want collateral damage. You seem like a nice woman." The lady nodded, then ran out. The girl popped her neck. The Los Murtoes rounded the corner. "Boss, what-" They stopped at the sight of the teenage girl holding two guns in the middle of the ally. "Bring it, Murtoes." She said, pulling off her rifle. 

The police found two bodies and twenty severely injured Los Murtoes gang members. The arms dealer was arrested and taken to the hospital by helicopter. The rest of the Los Murtoes were found hiding, shaking and asking if the nightmare soldier had gone. On one of the bodies, there was a note. 

'You're welcome.' It read. 'X, Adelita .'


	2. The Second Recall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to the guest who left kudos last time! It was my first upload, so I'm sorry if it was messy. Hopefully this chapter will be better!

Old Swiss Overwatch Headquarters  
"Thank you all for coming." Said Winston. He turned. His friends, his team, surrounded him once again. Soldier 76 stood next to Ana and Mercy next to Genji. Tracer leaned on a wall, and Mei sat on an ice stool she had created. McCree stood at the back, polishing his gun. "I have something to tell you all." Winston moved over to a holo-screen he had set up. "We aren't the only vigilantes fighting Talon and other corrupt people." He said. "Two more heroes have arisen."  
Two images flashed onto the screen. One was of a boy, swinging across a gap between two buildings, the same one that had saved Winston and Tracer. He looked quite Photogenic. Another was of a young girl, holding a rifle and looking like she was ready to kill the photographer. She was one who had taken down the Los Murtoes gang. She had  
luminescent face paint obstructing parts of her face, her long dark brown hair was down, and she wore a black trench coat with a skull stitched onto the back. Her eyes had obviously had contacts put in, because they were white and black. While she looked less like she was posing, she looked like she had just come out of a severe firefight. "I think you two," Winston indicated Soldier 76 and Tracer. "Know who these two are."  
Soldier 76 sighed and looked at the screen. "Her name is Alejandra. She lives in Dorado. I saved her from the Los Murtoes five years back. She seems to have taken that to heart. I didn't know she was such a good shot." Tracer laughed. "The boy is Brian. He helped us a few years ago and stopped WidowMaker and Reaper from taking Doomfists gauntlet. Gave WidowMaker a good wallop, too. She had a darn big goose egg the next time I saw her." She told Winston.

Mei giggled. Mercy smiled. "It is good to see new heroes out on the field. It is about time we saw some variation. What are they known as?" She asked Winston. "Alejandra," Winston pulled up a few photos of the girl. In one she was standing in an ally. In another, she was holding a little girl as she walked away from a what appeared to have been a fire fight, since bodies littered the ground behind them. In the last, she was leaping across the gap between two buildings, holding her rifle. All of the photos were grainy, and seemed to have been taken from a holo-phone. "She goes by the name Adelita. Back in Spanish Revolution, female soldiers were called Soldaderas, or Adelitas. I think the inspiration for that name is apparent." He nodded at Soldier 76. Though they couldn't see, the team felt like he was smiling. "And Brian," His photos showed up on the screen. There were also three. In one he was using a grappling hook to move around. And in the other two, it was obvious that he seemed to favor restraint more than Los Adelita , as the bodies behind him seemed more unconscious than dead. “Goes by the name Knockout." "Interesting." Said Genji. He looked over at Tracer and Soldier 76. "I think that you two should go see them. Talk to them. Try to convince them to join us." "I agree." Said Ana. "But you shouldn't go alone. I'm coming with you, Morrison." "And I will come with you, Tracer. " Genji spoke. "The rest of you, stay here and protect the rest of the world." "Willingly." Said Mei. She smiled. "See you in a bit!"


	3. An Unlikely Alliance and Some Insults

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, really quick I'm just going to say that I'm sorry this is a couple days late. School is taking up at lot of my time, so I might not be able to upload once a week.  
> Also, I just want to say I'm terrible with names, so Soldier 67 was the most creative thing I could come up with. However, last time, a kind commenter gave me a different name for Alejandra, so I will be changing that.  
> Also I understand my grammer isn't top-notch, but trust me, I'm trying. I can't find a beta-reader, and I'm writing this story on my tablet, so I can't download a good Grammer app. If any of you have any suggestions, please let me know. (FYI I have looked for Grammerly, can't find it) Thank you for your feedback and support.

Australia

The bank robbers were dressed like the ones you would see in movies.  
Knockout smirked. Really. He popped his neck. He was supposed to be following a tip off on Doomfist, but this little problem wouldn't take too long to fix. After all, compared to Talon, these guys were beginners. 

"Hey!" He said as he walked into the bank. The robbers turned and their visible skin paled. "I'm taking all of you out to lunch. First course?" Knockout raced forward and walloped two bank robbers, sending them into a wall. "A knuckle sandwich."

There was maniacal laughter from behind Knockout. He turned. "Oh, Frick." He hissed.

Junkrat and Roadhog, two well known crims with over a million dollar price on their heads, stood in the entrance. Knockout's eyes darted from one criminal to the other. The robbers were apparently stunned too, until one of them yelled: "I'll take Knockout, you handle the fat one and his ma-" Knockout turned to the yeller. WHAM. "Body Shaming isn't all that nice- Junkrat, look out!" He tackled the skinny Australian wretch, just as a bullet flew past his head. The gauntlet wearing teenager leapt back up and ran in front of Roadhog, holding up his gauntlet to deflect some bullets. They bounced off the metal and bake at the robbers, sinking into the arms and legs of the shooters. 

Knockout leapt up towards the glass roof, his gauntlet curling into a fist. "Incoming!" He called. Junkrat and Roadhog dove for cover, while the robbers just stood stupidly, not comprehending what was going to happen Knockout rocketed downwards at an impossible speed. Slamming his fist into the ground, he created a wave of force that sent the robbers flying in all directions. Knockout stood, shook out his gauntlet, and cracked his knuckles Reaper style. He glanced over his shoulder at Junkrat and Roadhog, who were standing behind him, Junkrat's mouth hanging open. When they saw him looking at them, they leapt into a fighting stance.

Knockout laughed. "I'm not going to fight you two." He said. "Oh?" Roadhog asked. Knockout walked over to one of the robbers and pulled a pair of handcuffs out of his back jeans pocket. Cuffing the robber, he moved onto the next one. "If Junkrat and I fought," He said. "It's obvious I would kick his ass," Roadhog snickered. "But if you and I fought, Roadhog, you'd wipe the floor with me." "True." Roadhog agreed. "Glad you agree." Knockout  
commented.

He bent over to cuff another crim, but this one kicked him in the leg. Knockout did a backhand spring, purely to show off, and stood at the ready. The robbers pulled out his gun and fired at Knockout. Almost lazily, Knockout blocked the shot. Walking over, he kicked the gun away and cuffed the bastard too.

Junkrat pulled out a small explosive to throw at Knockout, but Roadhog stopped him. Knockout cuffed the last robber, and turned to the two other criminals. "You'd better go. I can hear the sirens." Roadhog nodded. "Thanks, kid." "No problem." Knockout gave them a salute. "See ya." He snuck off behind the counter towards the back exit. Before leaving, Junkrat grabbed a bag of cash. "Whaaaat?" He asked, as Roadhog shook his head and ran outside. Junkrat sighed. "Sometimes, I wish..." He ran after Roadhog, leaving the robbers groaning in pain on the floor.

Hanamura

Adelita crouched on the slanted roof of the building, looking down on the forces guarding the entrance. She took a deep breath and exhaled. Sombra was due any second now. She looked at the small device she had stolen from Winston. She hated having to steal from Overwatch, but she had no choice. This device was the only thing that could shut down Sombra's abilities, and if she stood any chance, it would be with this.  
She wasn't being paranoid by being here. She had seen the Emails that Talon had exchanged with the Ex-Shimada clan members. Dorado girls seemed to have a talent for hacking, she thought, smirking. The Shimada clan gone to shit years ago, but that wasn't stopping them from trying to get back together. They were all desperate for money, and willing to do anything for a few extra Yen.  
Even help the biggest terrorist organization in the world.

There were sounds of a car coming around the corner. Adelita sat up a bit straighter. Here she came.

The purple haired woman was escorted out of the vehicle in handcuffs. Adelita , hidden away in the shadows, watched as Sombra was taken inside to be tried for her many crimes. As soon as she got inside, however, a bullet silently flew out of nowhere and pierced the skull of a Japanese guard. The rest of the guards dropped seconds after. "Ugh." Los Adelita rolled her eyes. Two Shimada warriors slipped out of the shadows, one of them holding Sombra's translocator in his hand. He set it down gently, then the other pulled out two small round objects. Adelita narrowed her multicoloured eyes. What- Oh, MIERDA. 

The Warriors pulled the pins on the flashbang and gas grenade, and threw them through the windows. Adelita cringed as she heard screams of terror from inside. The translocator whirred and Sombra appeared. "Good work, boys!" She said. The Warriors nodded. It was their last move before Adelita put bullets in their backs.

Leaping down from the roof, Adelita chucked the device at a stunned Sombra. The latter grunted as it hit her in the stomach. Adelita kicked the Talon agent down. Holding her gun to Sombra's head, the Soldier exhaled the breath she hadn't realized she had been holding.  
Sombra laughed. "You're a mere child." She uttered. "And you're a perra." Swore Adelita . She looked over her shoulder. A police officer stood in the street, looking at them. "Keep an eye on this-" Adelita tried not to swear. "Woman. I'm going in there." She commanded him. Then, she sprinted inside the smoking building. 

Pulling out a gas mask, Adelita took a deep breath as she ran through the smoke filled building. Guided by the screams, she latched her hand around someone’s wrist. Pulling them up to face her, Adelita looked into the eyes of a young woman. The Soldadera gave the woman the gas mask, which she took. "Anyone who can walk, follow me!" Yelled Adelita . The woman repeated her sentence in her native tounge. "Thank you." Said Adelita. The woman pointed to her leg. Adelita took the hint. Picking her up in a bridal carry, she watched as people were drawn to her face paint. She lead them out of the smoking building. 

People started gasping for the fresh air as soon as they got outside. Adelita set the woman down and put a hand on her shoulder. "How many people are supposed to be here?" She asked. "Thirty. Seven." The woman gasped. 

The teenager nodded. Standing, she closed her black eye and looked around with her white one.  
Thirty six people, including the woman.

Mierda. She was missing one.

Her digital contact lens told her that there was a heat signature still in the building, trapped under a pile of glass. Suddenly, Sombra leapt up and ran, the device still latched onto her clothes.

Adelita didn't hesitate. 

Sombra was found in a crummy hotel one hundred and fifty kilometers away. She was trying to contact Talon. Arresting her wasn't a problem.

Adelita got the girl who had been trapped under the glass out just in time. A minute more in a that smoke and she would've died. Everyone cheered at some she walked out of the building, holding the girl. She had given the girl to paramedics, wiped dust off her face, then the Soldadera picked up her gun and leapt off into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	4. A Little News.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alejandra gets some news she doesn't like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, hi everyone! Some quick announcements before you read this. Thanks for the grammer corrections. I am trying to find a beta, but I actually have the best grammer out of everyone in my friend group, so that doesn't help me. I am trying to educate myself in the ways of grammer and spelling, but S Note and Word are the closest things to help I'm gonna get so far.  
> Thanks for the feedback, everyone, and please keep it coming. Love all of you.

Dorado

Alejandra looked out across her city, observing the small going ons. She looked on as a man got down on his knee in front of his girlfriend, and the woman clasped a hand over her mouth, eyes wide. She saw a woman collapse in grief in the middle of the street, her eyes also wide, one hand over her mouth, the other holding her phone to her ear. She watched as a man paced in front of the hospital, running his hands through his hair. She observed a man leaving the Lumerico power plant, glancing at his watch as he walked towards his car. Alejandra smiled sadly. Sights like this made life seem so simple. But to her, she thought as she turned back to her room, she had made her choice to make her life hard, to keep everyone else safe.

Stepping off her window sill, she walked over to her bed. Lying down, putting her hands behind her head, she stared up at the ceiling. Glancing over at her nightstand, she felt a wave of sadness as she looked at the photo of her and her parents. Only a couple years ago did she lose her mother. Her father however, had disappeared when she was a babe, while her mother had her throat slit when she was ten, by the Los Murtoes.

Of course, that was before she had beaten the shit out of them.

There was a soft knock on her door. "¿Si?" Called Alejandra. Jamie, her landlords son opened the door. "How are you feeling?" He asked. "Do you want to speak English?" Alejandra asked, sitting up. "You're not all that fluent." "Don't change the subject." Jamie sat down beside her. "You took a hit last night. We both know that if you hadn't taken her by surprise the way you did, Sombra would have killed you." "Thanks for your encouragement," Alejandra said sarcastically. Jamie gave a weak smile. "Ally, you are like a sister to me. So I do not want you to die." "I won't," Said Alejandra. Jamie nodded, then pulled out a newspaper. Alejandra sighed. "Jamie-" "This is not about your great deeds this time," Jamie interrupted. He pointed at an article. "Look." Alejandra looked at the page, then looked at him, wide eyed. "I need to go to work." She said, standing up and moving towards her closet to grab her trench coat. Jamie looked back down at the headline. 

WidowMaker y Reaper, peligrosos agentes Talon, escapan de la prisión.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super short chapter, and I'm sorry! I'll have a longer one posted next week. Sorry!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's about time these two met.

King's Row  
Adelita perched on the rooftop, loading her rifle. Ever since WidowMaker had escaped custody, she had been working overtime. She needed to find her. The president of Mexico was a big Omnic/Human equality supporter, and hated conflict. That would make him a target. And he was meeting here, of all places. It wasn't the farthest she had ever had to travel away from the border, but the hardest to get to. The plane ride alone had taken far too long, with too many questions as to why a fifteen year old was traveling alone. Plus, WidowMaker knew the area, given her last assassination here had gone well for the Taloner. Adelita sighed. Closing her right eye and opening her left, she flipped through the six drones she had set up an hour ago. No sign of her yet. But the president was about to come out and present his speech for equality. He would be in the open and in danger.  
Suddenly, she saw something. A blue hooded, cloaked figure moving through the awaiting crowd. "Oh, mierda," She whispered, hearing the sound of a grappling hook hit the wall behind her. Opening her right eye, she moved out from behind the chimney, to find herself face to face with the fellow teenage vigilante, Knockout.  
"Nice to finally meet you, Adelita," said Knockout. "May I say that it is an honor?" "The honor is all mine, Knockout. You got up here quickly." Adelita bowed her head in greeting. "Might I ask what you are doing here?" "Tracking WidowMaker," said Knockout. He leapt up on top of the chimney and squatted down. "You?" "Protecting the president," Adelita answered, leaning against the chimney and pulling out her pistol, checking to see if she had enough bullets. "WidowMaker despises him. It's only his first month, and I really don't want him dead just yet. I want to see how big of an asshole he is before I let the dear lady shoot him." Knockout laughed. "Yes well, " He looked out over the crowd. "You nervous?" "Pardon?" Asked Adelita . "Are you nervous?" Repeated Knockout. "I get scared out on missions sometimes, so you can tell me." Adelita sighed. "Yes, I'm nervous. The worst person I've ever dealt with was Sombra, and that was when her hacking abilities were down." She put her pistol back in its holster. "I'm nervous too," Knockout reassured her. "How long until he starts his speech?" He asked. Adelita looked at her watch. "Ten minutes." "Wanna pass the time with some small talk?" "Alright." Said Adelita . She looked up at him. "Why did you name yourself Knockout? Incredibly creative."  
Knockout laughed again. It was a cute laugh, thought Adelita . Sort of like water over stones. "Says the girl who has a skull on her trench coat, very inventive. No offense,” he quickly added as Adelita gave him a death glare. “Knockout just seemed right. I’d rather talk things out with the villains of our story than fight them, but I don’t, mind hitting on pretty girls.” He cocked his head. Adelita rolled her eyes. "Not on a mission, alright?” She held out her hand to help him down. “ Seriously, his speech will start in ten minutes. After we've taken out WidowMaker, then we can flirt." "Okay," Said Knockout, taking her hand and hopping down. “What are your gauntlets made of?” Adelita asked, a curious tone hinting her accent. “Magnesium.” Knockout slipped one of the silver gloves off a and handed it to Adelita to look at. “Made them myself.” Adelita turned it over and over in her hands, looking at the pulsers installed in the knuckles. “Those must help with the shock waves,” She noted, handing it back. Knockout nodded and smiled, taking it back. Looking down at the people, he sighed . "It's amazing, isn't it?” he asked, brushing some hair out of his hidden eyes. “How so many people can believe in one man so much." "Yes," said Adelita. "It really is-"   
Suddenly, the crowd started cheering. "Oh, no. He's starting his speech early!" Adelita turned and ran along the roof. "Come on. We have to move." Knockout sprinted after her, slipping his gauntlet back on as he ran.  
As the president spoke, WidowMaker took her position. This man was dead, no matter the cost. Her peripheral vison showed nothing. Her finger tightened on the trigger.  
Suddenly, there was a whistle right next to her ear. She retraced her helmet and glanced over at the whistler. Knockout and Adelita stood next to her. "Merde," she whispered.  
"Hello." Knockout pulled his fist back. WHAM. WidowMaker went flying, but midair she shot out her grappling hook and swung away. Adelita leapt upwards onto a higher roof. "I'm going to get a clear shot!" She called. "Keep her in sight!" "On it" said Knockout. He raced after the retreating Talon agent.  
Quickly, Adelita used her black contact lens to hack into the radio system, then smashed her fingers against her miniature earpiece. A guard was looking out across the crowd when he heard loud static from his earpiece. "What the hell?" He exclaimed.  
Adelita leapt up and over rooftops as she concentrated on keeping Knockout and WidowMaker in her sights, firing shots at WidowMaker whenever the Talon agent raised her gun to shoot Knockout. "Get the president out of here!" She barked into her mic. "WidowMaker is here! Get him out!" The guard seemed to pause, then said: "This is a secure network. Iden-" "Oh, por el amor de la mierda!" Howled Adelita angrily. "It's Adelita, understand?! If you want this place to be famous for two assassinations, then let your boss keep talk- Oh, WidowMaker you absolute perra!" The guard heard a gunshot go off nearby, than ducked. A bullet slammed into the wall next his head. He ran over to the prime minister. "Sir, we need to go NOW." The president nodded. The crowd was screaming and scattering. The body guards surrounded the president and guided him through the panicking crowd. Suddenly, he heard the sound of a sobbing child. He looked over. A little girl was getting trampled, as people ran for safety. He pushed through his body guards and stretched out a hand to her.  
WidowMaker set off her Venom Bomb. Knockout was flung backwards, and he fell off the roof. WidowMaker leapt up and fired one shot at the president, who was exposed in his act of compassion.  
"¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!" Adelita fired a shot, aiming for the bullet. The projectiles collided midair, causing WidowMaker's to explode. "Yes!" The young girl cried in victory, punching the air. But WidowMaker aimed again, reloading her gun quickly. "No!" Adelita panicked. She couldn't get to WidowMaker quick enough, and her rifle was jammed, of course! Her pistol lay on the cement street below. It had fallen out when she was running. Even after all of her best efforts, the president was still going to die!  
"It's high noon."  
BAM! A gun went off. WidowMaker collapsed, clutching at her chest as blood pooled out. There was a clinking of boot spikes. Adelita looked up. A cowboy stood next to her. He tipped his hat. "Honor to finally meet you, Alejandra.” He smiled. “My name's McCree. Soldier 76 is quite proud of how you turned out." Adelita stood. Knockout’s grappling hook latched onto the roof and he flew up, landing beside her. McCree inclined his hat. "And Tracer couldn't be prouder of you, Knockout. You should hear how she talks about you two. Of course, Ana is like a mother hen. You’ve both got her worried sick." "Give them our regards." Said Adelita. She looked over her shoulder. The president had the little girl in his arms and was looking up at the trio. Knockout and McCree followed her gaze. The president nodded, and gave them a salute. Adelita smiled lightly. "You should go," she told Knockout. She nodded at McCree. "Pleasure meeting you." Knockout aimed his gauntlet at a wall thirty feet away. His grappling hook zipped out and latched onto the bricks. He held out his hand to Adelita. She pushed it away. "I have to do something. Go on." "Well," Knockout pulled a slip of paper out of his jeans. Handing it to Adelita, he smiled. "Contact me." He zipped off.  
"You're blushing," Said McCree. "You wouldn't be able to tell." Adelita turned away from him. "Heh, your cheeks are darker. And the paint is going red. You're blushing." McCree laughed. "I'll shoot you," Threatened Adelita . "I'll be quiet." McCree smiled, watching Adelita carefully fold the paper and stick it in her trench coat pocket. The door to the other roof burst open. Police and medics swarmed around WidowMaker. One female officer looked over at the roof where Adelita and McCree stood. She gave them a motion to leave and pointed to the door on their roof. McCree gave her a wave. "See ya, Soldier." He ran to the fire escape, leaving Adelita standing alone, her face paint glowing eerily in the dark night.  
The president of Mexico gave the little girl to her parents. "Don't lose her," He told them. They thanked him profusely, before his body guards pushed him into the car and sent him off.  
He watched as the street lights gently passed by, silent, thinking of the events of the night, until a bit of glowing paint gave him the indication that he wasn't alone in the car.  
"You have no idea how hard it was to get past your guards." Adelita leaned forward, resting her elbows on her knees. She had removed the face paint, the bit he had seen was on her fingers, but it was still too dark to see her face. "I- Thank you," the president said. "You saved my life." Adelita scoffed slightly. "Yeah, well. It wasn't easy, amigo. Your head wouldn't be on its shoulders right now if it wasn't for Knockout and I." She looked out the window, her eyes glinting a natural brown. "The reason I saved you was for three purposes. One, I hate WidowMaker. Two, I want to see whether or not you're a good person, which you have already proved that you are, by saving that girl. And three," She looked at him, and in the glow of a passing street light he saw that she looked hardened. Aged beyond her teenage years. Melancholy. "I can't let afford another girl see her only parent die in front of millions of people. Your child is lucky that she still has one parent. I am sorry about the loss of your wife." The president looked away, remembering his wife Maria. Suddenly, he realized what she had said. "Did your parents-" "Killed by the Los Murtoes gang." She told him. "Oh, mierda." He swore. "I remember hearing about the executions." "My father was killed in an execution." Lied Adelita . "But my mother had her throat slit after Soldier 76 saved me from a grenade in an alleyway in Dorado. It's a story I don't want to go into." She looked away from him. There was a glisten from her cheek. The prime minister reached into his pocket and pulled out his handkerchief. "No, I'm fine." Sniffed Adelita. "Anyways," She put a hand on the door handle. "You’re welcome. See you soon, President." She opened the door and rolled out, standing and sprinting away. The driver stopped the car as she ran off and opened the door to the back seat. "Sir! Are you-" "Keep driving." Said the president. "She meant no harm." He silently made a vow to spend more time with his daughter when he got back to Mexico.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter I have pre-written, so it'll take me a while to write the next one. I might not be able to upload next week, but I'll try my hardest. Love y'all!


	6. Hacking, and One Last Kill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY IM SORRY I know I haven't uploaded in a while, but I've had a lot of personal stuff going on. I'll try to get back into a schedule, but I don't think I can do once a week. Sorry.

Location Unknown  
Breathe.  
Aim.  
Adjust.  
Fire.  
It was a sequence Alejandra knew well. One that she had practiced over and over, for five years. Day after Day. Night after Night. In the beginning, she would jump when the gun went off. Cry when the bullet hit her target. Eventually, she was able to shoot without feeling. Without hesitation. Often, back then, she had compared herself to WidowMaker. Able to understand her lack of feelings. The only difference was she didn’t feel anything but regret when she killed. No rush of adrenaline. No sense of joy. Nothing but a minuscule ache of melancholy. But it only lasted a second.  
Adjusting her lying down position only slightly, Alejandra grimaced as she watched a dark, noble looking man speak in front of a crowd. People cheered for him, but Alejandra? She just tightened her grip on the trigger of her sniper. Sighing, she peered through the scope. She needed to shoot him in the head. Hitting him in the heart would do nothing. Just damage him. Easier to bring him back. A shot to the head would slaughter him instantly.  
She didn’t even flinch as the gun fired. Didn’t blink as the man dropped, fell from his place behind the podium. Rising from her position, she slowly walked towards a door, pulling on a bright pink rain coat as she slipped the gun into a vent. Pulling the hood of the coat up, she slowly opened the door and stepped into an elevator. Behind her, she could hear screams, terror filled cries. Shaking her head, she pulled out her holo-phone. Two words flickered across the screen.  
Deposit Made.  
Shaking her head, Alejandra pressed the bottom floor button on the elevator. Leaning against the mirrors that lined the elevator walls, she closed her eyes.  
Not everyone was able to design their own weaponry. Not everyone was capable of earning money honestly.  
Some people you had to take weapons by force.  
Some people had to kill to stay alive.  
And unfortunately, Alejandra was one of them.  
But not anymore.  
That was going to be the last person she killed for money. The last country leader. Last musical idol. Last protester for a good cause. She was turning over a new leaf.  
And it was about time she took Knockout up on that call offer.  
Location Unknown  
Brian was silent as he sat in the pitch black room, his fingers flying across the keys of a laptop. His blue eyes reflected the numbers appearing on the holographic screen, a green and black blur mixing with his cerulean irises. To most, it looked like a set of meaningless digits, but to him, it was the rulebook to a deadly game he was playing. He had two options right now. Keep playing. Or forfeit. It was his life on the line, after all.  
He kept typing.  
Access Granted, flashed on the screen in blue letters. Brain chuckled to himself as he saw the home screen of Maximilien appeared on his own computer. Clicking on the Email icon, a name automatically jumped out at him. Vishkar…  
Shit.  
Quickly, he opened the email and his eyes seemed to get even bigger. Words stood out as he read the email rapidly. Cooperation… Clueless… Enforcing Laws… Fools… Weapons trade…  
Fuck. This was not good.  
Brian suddenly saw an icon in the upper left corner of his computer begin to flash red. They knew he had infiltrated the system. Quickly, he got coordinates to where they were keeping the weapons, put them on a hard drive and shut his computer down. But not before the location symbol appeared in the right hand corner of his computer.  
Sighing, Brian removed the battery on his computer and set it aside, rubbing his eyes. If Vishkar and Talon were working together, then he needed to get to work. The most dangerous terrorist organization in the world able to manipulate light, and basically warp reality itself?  
Yeah, no thanks.  
Brian stood and strode towards the door. Shoving the hard drive in his pocket, he felt his fingers brush paper. Confused slightly, he pulled the paper out, and his little brothers buck toothed smile grinned up at him, frozen on the slick paper of the photo. A small smile slipped onto his face for a second. He had forgotten that was in there.  
Then the memory of the accident came crashing back into his head.  
Growling, Brian shoved the picture back into his pocket. Opening the door, he stormed out of the room and slammed the door. Looking across the hotel room to his uniform in the closet, he smirked.  
Then jumped as his phone rang.  
“Jesus,” he hissed, grabbing it. Answering, he growled out a, ”What?”  
“Dios, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed.”  
Brian's heart leapt into his throat as the Spanish accent came through the speaker. “A-Adelita?” He whispered. “Yes,” the Soldadera said. “How are you, Knockout?” “You actually called at the perfect time,” Brian said, walking over to his closet. “I found something in Talon’s Emails. They've started working with Vishkar and-" “Say no more.” Adelita's voice went angry. “Just send me the location you want to meet at. I’ll deal with the rest.” Brian chuckled. “Eager, aren’t we?” He teased. “Yes, I am.” Adelita didn’t seem to find his joke funny. “Because I need to go there anyways. Send me the location.” “Why do you needs to go there?” Brian asked, intrigued. “Send. Me. The. Location,” Adelita growled, before she hung up.  
Brian looked down at his phone and shook his head. That conversation went well.  
Pulling off his shirt, he grabbed his black one and pulled it over his head.  
Time to go to work.

**Author's Note:**

> How was that? If you want me to continue this, let me know!


End file.
